


Monochrome: Conexión.

by AniKamia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Lesbophobia, Maleness, Multi, Sexism, Sexist Language, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniKamia/pseuds/AniKamia
Summary: Dos reinos, un mismo mundo.La falta de entendimiento y empatía siempre han traído problemas. Desde su reino, Blake Belladona defiende a los suyos, mientras que Jaques Schnee explota a su pueblo.¿Qué podrían provocar un par de hermanas en este mundo?Quizá más de lo que pensaron.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 3





	Monochrome: Conexión.

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas del orfanato, haciendo que el sonido de las gotas golpeando contra el cristal no dejara conciliar el sueño a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos violetas.

Dio vueltas sobre su cama hasta que finalmente se rindió. Era imposible, ¿quién podría dormir con semejante ruido? La respuesta la encontró al ver a su alrededor, mirando a todos los niños de la habitación durmiendo plácidamente. Gruñó con frustración, se levantó y decidió bajar por un vaso de agua, o quizá uno de leche, dependería de qué tan atractivo se viera uno u otro cuando llegara a la cocina.

Las escaleras rechinaban mientras bajaba, siempre había pensado que aquel orfanato existía desde antes que Atlas o Remnant se erigieran, pero esas eran meras suposiciones que a veces gustaba idear, no era como si en el orfanato les enseñaran historia o una ideología; sólo lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir una vez fueran adultos, o lo que deberían saber para no ser una carga para sus padres adoptivos.

Yang Xiao Long había llegado al orfanato una noche como esa, una de las chicas que lo atendían en aquel entonces, logró mirarla en una caja de herramientas que estaba a lado de las puertas del lugar. No era algo que le doliera en cierta manera, nunca había conocido a la persona que la había traído al mundo, así que no podía extrañar algo que nunca había visto; era mejor enfocarse en lo que tenía ahora, no podía decir que consideraba a todos los niños en el orfanato su familia, ya muchos le habían dejado en claro que no podía ser así, pero los quería, sí... a algunos. Su carácter fuerte y explosivo la había llevado a meterse en problemas con varios niños y algunos adolescentes que aun continuaban en aquella casa de adopción. Yang no era alguien que se tragara lo que tenía que decir, y no comenzaría con personas que abusaban de tener alguna especie de ventaja sobre ella, por más problemas que le trajera, pues sabía que muchos no se acercaban a ella por temor a dañar su imagen ante los que visitaban el lugar, o simplemente por una ley de respeto silenciosa entre los menores. Con los mayores era una historia diferente, había un grupo que a veces la molestaba, pero nada que le afectara realmente.

El ruido de algo cayéndose la puso en alerta, se asomó por una de las ventanas, intentando ver a través de la lluvia torrencial: Había una persona tirada en las escaleras de entrada.

Con uno de sus pequeños trucos abrió la puerta, llamando la atención de la mujer de cabello negro que ahora parecía descansar un momento. Se veía pálida y estaba manchada de algo que Yang no pudo reconocer, y a pesar de verse terriblemente mal, le sonrió con ternura y abrió su gabardina, dejando ver a una niña recostada en su pecho, al parecer la estaba protegiendo de la lluvia. La pequeña de cabello rubio no tardó en comprender la situación, así que, aunque algo confundida, con un gesto la invitó a pasar, pero la mujer negó con una sonrisa cansada, le entregó a esa niña de siete años a la chiquilla que llevaba envuelta en esos sucios trapos y la empujó ligeramente hacia atrás, pidiéndole entrar.

Yang obedeció más por inercia que porque realmente pensara que estaba bien, al cerrar la puerta, se recargó en ella, sin embargo, tras pensarlo mejor volvió a abrirla. La mujer seguía ahí, pero no volteó a verla como la última vez, simplemente estaba acostada boca abajo, quizá se había desmayado o algo parecido. La pequeña acomodó lo mejor que pudo en sus brazos a la niña, procurando que no se cayera, y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos de las encargadas del orfanato.

— ¿Qué pa...? ¿Yang? — una mujer que se acercaba a su cuarentena de años abrió la puerta con premura.

— Una señora está en la entrada, me dejó a su hija— dijo, mientras se ponía de puntas para que la mujer pudiera ver mejor a la niña que llevaba en brazos.

— Una señora dices... Ah... Espera aquí, ya vuelvo.

Yang asintió y miró a su encargada irse a la puerta. Se asomó por las escaleras, mientras observaba la escena. La mujer se cubrió la boca tras poner su mano en el cuello de la extraña, quizá estaba muy mal... ¿Eso quería decir que sólo quería que la ayudaran con su hija?

La niña de cabello rubio se recargó en los barandales y sintió el agarre de la pequeña hacerse fuerte alrededor de su cuello.

— No aprietes tan fuerte— advirtió mientras comenzaba a moverse para arrullarla. Si se aferraba a ella de esa manera, no podría ser capaz de levantarse y levantarla junto a ella. Yang sintió a la pequeña bostezar, seguro ya estaba por despertarse, así que dejó de mecerse y esperó.

La hija de aquella señora cansada se recargó en sus pequeñas rodillas frente a Yang, quedando en el hueco que había entre las piernas de la mayor.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó.

— Ella... no sé cómo esté, pero Olga la ayudará.

— ¿Olga? — preguntó la niña, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Unos brillantes y grandes ojos plateados.

— Vamos, no llores— Yang suspiró, no sabía cómo tratar con niños... y eso que ella era una —. Agh, mira, tu mamá va a venir pronto, no te va a pasar nada.

— ¡Mamá! — exigió la pelinegra mientras miraba a Yang con el ceño fruncido.

— Pff... Ven, deben estar en la entrada todavía— tomó la mano de la pequeña y la guió a las escaleras, sólo para darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada y afuera se veían algunas luces.

— ¿Mamá?

— Yo eh... No sé dónde está tu mamá.

— Yang— la voz de otra de las encargadas de la casa se escuchó del otro lado del corredor —. Váyanse a la cama, no hay nada que ver aquí.

— Pero su mamá...

— A la cama, he dicho. Llévala contigo.

La voz de Hilda había sido clara, y aunque no podía comprender lo que ocurría, Yang tomó la mano de la niña y ésta la siguió.

— ¿Mi mamá? — preguntó de nuevo.   
Yang suspiró y la tomó con más fuerza, intentando que comprendiera.

— No lo sé, pero nos mandaron a la cama, ¿está bien si duermes conmigo hoy?

— ¡Quiero a mi mamá! — las lágrimas se asomaron de nuevo por aquellos ojos plateados.

— Va a venir por ti, pero tenemos que irnos o nos van a regañar, me van a regañar— la niña de cabello rubio acarició las mejillas de la menor —. Ven conmigo, ¿sí? Te prometo que te voy a cuidar hasta que ella regrese.

La más pequeña pensó un momento, sorbió por la nariz y asintió, tomando de nuevo la mano de Yang.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó en voz baja.

— Yang, Yang Xiao Long.

— Shio... ¿Long?

— Xiao— la rubia sonrió —. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—... Ruby.

* * *

La madre de Ruby no volvió por ella al día siguiente, ni al que siguió, ni una semana después, o al mes siguiente.   
Yang se sentía mal por la pequeña, lloraba día y noche pidiendo por su mamá, pero era obvio que la mujer no volvería. Esta era una situación que ya había vivido antes con varios otros niños, pero era la primera vez que lo sentía un poco personal; es decir, era la primera vez que ella recibía a una niña dormida de manos de su propia madre. No podía entender la necesidad de Ruby por su progenitora. La había abandonado, eso significaba que no la quería en su vida... Aunque el recuerdo de esos ojos tristes y cansados le decía que había mucho más de lo que podía ver.

— ¿Por qué mi mamá no viene? — preguntó Ruby.

— No lo sé...

— ¿Dónde está tu mamá, Yang?

La rubia detuvo su andanza, esa tarde estaba acompañando a Ruby a recoger algunas rosas de los rosales que había a un lado del orfanato, sin embargo, no pensó que la niña le haría esa pregunta cuando no tenía nada que ver con lo que harían.

— No lo sé— repitió, mientras seguía su camino.

— Yang...

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ruby?

— Tengo sed— se quejó la menor.

Con una sonrisa, Yang despeinó el cabello corto de la pequeña y le indicó que la esperara en ese lugar. Iría por un par de vasos de agua, a ella también le había dado sed.

Se dirigió a la cocina con rapidez, sabía que Ruby era inquieta, así que probablemente podría espinarse si no tenía cuidado; hace una semana o dos, Yang le había enseñado cómo quitarle las espinas a las flores para que no le hicieran daño, sonrió al recordar la primera vez que Ruby había intentado tomar una rosa. Lloró por otros dos días debido al dolor que sentía en sus pequeñas palmas.

— Tienes una gran sonrisa— Olga se acercó a Yang.

— Buenas tardes— la niña de brillantes amatistas hizo un saludo divertido mientras sonreía a su cuidadora.

— ¿Cómo va Ruby? — preguntó, mientras le ayudaba a bajar dos vasos del estante y se los daba.

— Bien, aunque aun me pregunta por su madre.

— Oh...

— ¿Qué pas...?

— Realmente me sorprende que se haya pegado a ti— la mujer de cabello negro interrumpió, intentando cambiar el tema.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, la mayoría de los niños que tenemos en este orfanato te ven como una superior, alguien a quien no pueden acercarse, así que el que esa niña te haya tomado cariño tan fácil... Realmente me alegra, parecen dos hermanitas.

— ¿Hermanitas? Pero ella y yo no tenemos la misma madre— Yang no había aprendido mucho de familias, pero sí sabía que la sangre era lo que los unía. Ruby y ella no tenían la misma sangre, así que no podían ser una familia... hermanas.

— Eso no importa— Olga sonrió ante la mirada confundida de Yang —. Hay muchos tipos de familia, tú decides cuál es la tuya— la mujer de ojos verdes se inclino hacia la niña, sonriendo con ternura —. Es un privilegio que puedes tomar.

Yang miró esas intensas esmeraldas, buscando palabras para entender mejor lo que su educadora le acababa de decir. ¿No había que compartir sangre para ser una familia? Pero entonces... todo lo que esas niñas y niños maleducados le decían, era mentira. Cosas como "tú nunca vas a tener una familia", "nunca vas a ser amada", "si no te adoptan antes de los diez años, nunca vas a tener ni padres, madres o hermanos", "tu mamá te abandonó porque no quería hacer una familia contigo", no eran verdad. Ella podía tener una familia, incluso si no la adoptaban.

No quería admitirlo, pero eso la hacía feliz, porque entonces no hacía falta que alguien más la acogiera a ella, ella podía acoger a alguien y hacer su propia familia, una que no abandonaría ni alejaría de su lado. ¿Ruby podría ser esa familia? Pero... la pequeña tenía cinco años, en otros cinco años alguien podría adoptarla y separarla de ella. E incluso si pasaban los diez años, podría ser de esos raros casos en que adoptaban a alguien mayor... Era una buena niña, obviamente sería así, en cambio ella...

Ella era atolondrada, brusca y no podía estar quieta, a muchos hombres y mujeres no les agradaba que no se comportara como una señorita, y algunos otros, faunos, preferían bebés o niños menores de la decena de edad. Sólo tenía tres años para que alguien la adoptara, después de eso, estaba segura de que habría perdido a oportunidad, pero Ruby... no tenía por qué arrastrar a Ruby a eso. La pelinegra era una buena niña, dulce y gentil. En algún momento se separarían y de nuevo se quedaría sola.

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Olga.

— No es n...— gritos comenzaron a escucharse fuera de la casa, parecía que un nuevo juego había comenzado, así que Yang no le tomó importancia —. La veo en la cena.

Llenó ambos vasos de agua y dirigió sus pasos de vuelta a donde había dejado a Ruby, pero cuando dobló la esquina hacia los rosales, no vio a la pequeña pelinegra, en cambio, un montón de rosas pisoteadas y las herramientas que le había hecho a Ruby para cortar los tallos y quitar las espinas, regadas por el suelo, fue lo que le dio la bienvenida.

Dejó caer los vasos al suelo y comenzó a llamar a Ruby, temerosa de que algo le hubiera ocurrido. ¿Qué podría ocurrirle a una niña en un terreno cerrado? Yang comenzaba a desesperarse cuando escuchó sollozos venir de la puerta que iba al sótano.

— ¿Ruby? — preguntó en voz alta, sin llegar a gritar. No había esperado respuesta, mientras preguntaba el nombre de la pequeña pelinegra, se abalanzó contra la puerta, intentando quitar las cadenas mal puestas que estaban amarradas en ambas palancas. Las cadenas parecían no soltarse, por más que las jalaba y maldecía. Era obvio que eso no lo habían hecho las cuidadoras, era obra de uno de los niños del orfanato, o de los chicos más grandes... Ese maldito o maldita lo iba a pagar, lo haría comer tierra del lago mientras le pedía disculpas a Ruby, después, lo echaría al agua de una patada. Iban a arrepentirse, iban a arrepentirse de haberse metido con alguien más débil que ellos.

— Yang...— la pequeña voz de la niña de ojos plateados le dieron la prueba que necesitaba para esforzarse más en sacarla de ese lugar.

— Te sacaré Ruby... ¿Quién diablos te hizo esto? — preguntó con enojo contenido, intentando sonar tranquila, aunque la pequeña encerrada sabía muy bien que su amiga estaba perdiendo los estribos.

— No sé su nombre— sollozó —. Yang... Es mucho ruido... Tengo miedo y aquí está oscuro...

La mayor se detuvo, al percatarse de que solamente había estado golpeando las cadenas, esperando que se hicieran a un lado.

— L-Lo siento... Espera Ruby— suspiró, intentando calmarse —. Yo voy a sacarte de ahí.

Miró de nuevo su obstáculo, parecían fuertemente enredadas en los barrotes, entendió que el que se hubieran aferrado aún más a los tubos había sido por su desesperado intento de quitarlos del camino. Tomó el extremo de la cadena e intentó desenredarlo con calma y tranquilidad. Cada vez que comenzaba a desesperarse, le contaba a Ruby de sus más alocadas hazañas durante su tiempo en el orfanato, la risa de la pequeña lograba tranquilizarla, se sentía mayor... capaz de salvar a alguien que le importaba.

Finalmente logró desatar las cadenas, tras varios pellizcos y golpes por la fuerza que usaba para desenredarlas. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y se encontró con Ruby, su rostro dejaba ver algo de polvo y lágrimas secas, pero también felicidad de ver a Yang: el sentimiento era mutuo.

— ¡Yang! — ni bien se puso de pie, la pelinegra abrazó a la mayor, rodeando su cuello. Era una sensación familiar, como aquella primera noche en que la abrazó mientras dormía... No se conocían de nada, pero de alguna manera sentía que era especial.

— Ya está bien, Ruby— susurró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

Le encargó a Faun, otra de las encargadas del orfanato, que revisara a Ruby y le diera un baño, había estado mucho tiempo en esa bodega, casi dos horas, así que se había ensuciado la ropa y el cabello.

Con una sonrisa la despidió.

Misma que desapareció al volverse hacia los dormitorios de los mayores.   
Abrió la puerta, azotándola por la fuerza que había usado, cosa que sorprendió a todos los que conversaban dentro de los dormitorios.

— ¿Quién fue? — exigió saber.

— ¿Yang? — uno de los mayores se acercó. Alguien había fastidiado a la rubia, y la última vez que eso había pasado, las camas habían quedado completamente sucias por la pelea que dio lugar — ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Alguien encerró a Ruby en el sótano, ¡encadenaron las puertas!

Ophiel enarcó una ceja, eso era malo, no sólo por el castigo, lo era porque esa nueva niña era la protegida de Yang, y conociendo a la rubia, era capaz de llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias su venganza hasta cansarse.

— Nadie aquí haría algo así— intentó calmar a la pequeña rubia.

— Sé que sí, no quieras defender al malnacido o malnacida que lo haya hecho, ¡pero si vuelven a meterse con Ruby los aventaré al lago! — dejó salir la advertencia con enojo y frustración. Ninguno en la habitación había hecho una mueca de disgusto o culpabilidad, mucho menos la habían retado... Era desesperante, pero la próxima vez que alguien le hiciera daño a Ruby, ella iba a estar ahí, y le daría su merecido a quien lo intentara.

Pasó a su propio dormitorio, el de menores de diez años, para dejar la misma advertencia. Que nadie tuviera duda: ella sabía lo que había pasado, y no escatimaría fuerzas contra el artífice de tal broma.

— ¿Por qué estás buscando pelea exactamente, Yang? — Hilda se acercó a la niña, quien parecía arder debido al coraje que mostraba en el rostro.

— Alguien encerró a Ruby en el sótano, ¡debe pagar!

El ceño de la mujer de cabello rojo se frunció, dejando ver su sorpresa ante el hecho. Suspiró y tomó a Yang de la mano, llevándola a la enfermería; tenía varias magulladuras y cortes en las manos, debían ser atendidas si no quería quejarse más tarde al bañarse.

— No busques pelea sólo porque sí, no es bueno, si nuestros visitantes te ven así...

— No me van a adoptar, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar pasar esto— Yang estaba haciendo una rabieta, cosa que era linda en una niña de siete años, pero cuando creciera, seguro le traería problemas.

— Debes pensar en tu futuro también, la niña Rose tendrá oportunidad de que la adopten aún, pero no puedes echar a perder tus posibilidades tampoco.

— ... No sé si me importa realmente...  
— Yang...

— ¿En serio la madre de Ruby la abandonó aquí? — preguntó. Sabía que Olga no iba a decirle nada, así que tomó su intento de cambio de conversación. Pero Hilda, Hilda era más fácil de convencer, y justo en ese lugar no había nadie con ellas. Era perfecto, y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

La pelirroja suspiró con pesadez.

— Eso no es algo que necesites saber.

— Yo no, pero Ruby sí.

— Es una niña— evadió.

— Pero algún día ya no lo será... Y yo tampoco. Estoy por cumplir ocho años, puedes decirme lo que pasa— Yang sonrió con suficiencia.

— No es tan fácil, Yang.

— Pruébame.

— La madre de Ruby... falleció esa noche.

El corazón de Yang comenzó a latir dolorosamente.

— ¿Murió?

— Venía muy lastimada, creemos que era una espía de algún reino, o que era una criminal... Lo último que pudo hacer antes de fallecer fue llegar aquí, al parecer.

El labio inferior de Yang tembló ante el recuerdo de esos cansados ojos plateados, y de un momento a otro, ese breve encuentro tomó otro significado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas... ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Ruby que su madre estaba muerta? ¿Lo comprendería? Incluso ella sabía el significado de morir, pero sólo gracias a que convivía con los niños mayores, quienes hablaban de cómo algunos de sus padres eran asesinos o habían sido asesinados, pero la pequeña de ojos plateados, ¿cómo lo tomaría?

— Lo lamento— dijo Hilda, sin comprender del todo la respuesta de Yang. Sólo atinó a pensar que la rubia ya estaba muy unida a la pequeña Rose, así que posiblemente le habría dolido la noticia.

Yang no dijo nada más, simplemente dejó que siguieran curando sus heridas y después de eso, se dirigió a las duchas.

— Entonces... ¿me vas a aventar al lago? — preguntó una chica cuando pasó por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué quieres Jolene?

— Nada, sólo escuché que estabas súper enojada porque tu pequeño corderito quedó atrapado en el sótano.

— Fuiste tú— afirmó Yang, mientras apretaba los puños.

— Puede ser, puede ser, ¿qué vas a hacerme? ¿Golpearme para que de nuevo te castiguen y no estés el día de visita?

— ¡Sí! — gruñó la pequeña, mientras se lanzaba contra la chica de cabello verde y le daba una patada en el estómago.   
Jolene la tomó de una de las coletas y la jaló contra las escaleras, provocando que Yang se cayera en los escalones. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y la tacleó con toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo, logrando tumbar a la chica de once años. Una vez la tuvo a su merced, comenzó a golpearla en la cara, recibiendo arañazos e intentos de golpes de parte de la sometida. Sintió de nuevo que la mayor tiraba de sus coletas, pero no le importó, continuó con su ataque hasta sacarle sangre de la nariz, y aun después de eso.

— ¡Yang Xiao Long, deja ir a Jolene en este momento! — gritó Hilda, quien había sido atraída por los gritos de la chica de ojos cafés.

— ¡Ella encerró a Ruby! — gritó la pequeña.

— ¡Yang! — Karen, la encargada de la cocina, la tomó por la cintura y la cargó alejándola de su oponente.

— ¡Déjenme, le voy a partir la cara! — gritaba Yang, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la robusta mujer.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! — Olga bajó por las escaleras hasta ellas — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— E-Ella me golpeó...

— ¡Tú comenzaste! ¡Ella encerró a Ruby!

— El responsable del incidente con la pequeña Rose ya fue identificado, la misma Ruby lo ha reconocido.

Yang dejó de forcejear, feliz de que el verdadero culpable hubiera sido atrapado... Pero al fijarse en la situación que se encontraba, sólo pudo pensar: "Oh... genial".

* * *

Encierro por una semana y sin cenar por ese día. Básicamente no podría salir a jugar y tendría que tomar clases extra de matemáticas. Peor castigo que ese no existía, pero no se arrepentía; si Jolene de verdad hubiera sido la responsable del incidente con Ruby, entonces se habría llevado su merecido, y aunque no lo era de verdad, eso se llevaba por andar de habladora.

— ¿Yang? — una pequeña voz que conocía bien la llamó del otro lado de la puerta.

— Ruby— le sonrió al abrir la puerta.

— Nngh— los ojos plateados de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras corría a abrazar a Yang — ¡L-Lo shento! — su voz se notaba congestionada por el llanto.

— ¿Por qué? No tuviste la culpa, tranquila— Yang acarició su cabello, intentando consolar a la menor.

— P-Pero... es que yo... si te hubiera... dicho que ya...— habló entre sollozos.

— Tranquila, en serio— la invitó a sentarse a su lado, pero rápidamente Ruby volvió a correr fuera de la habitación, para volver unos minutos después con un pequeño envoltorio de servilletas, el cual ofreció a Yang.

— Me dijeron que no te iban a dar de cenar— dijo mientras estiraba aún más el pequeño paquete, esperando que la rubia lo tomara.

La niña de ojos violeta tomó el envoltorio y lo abrió. Eran galletas, tres galletas con chispas de chocolate.

— Pero Ruby... estas son tus galletas, y sólo nos dan tres cada noche.

— Las guardé para ti, no quiero que estés con hambre...— confesó Ruby, mientras miraba el suelo, esperando la aprobación de Yang.

La rubia sonrió con ternura, mirando el gesto de la pelinegra. Acarició su cabeza, haciendo que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse.

— Gracias Ruby.

Los orbes plateados de Ruby refulgieron de alegría, ¡finalmente había hecho algo por Yang!

— ¡De nada!


End file.
